


Just for Tonight

by dreadwyrmspawn



Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character(s), Post-Patch 3.3: Revenge of the Horde, The WoL Deserves Down Time, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Ul'dah (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: After Nidhogg was slayed (for good this time) the only thing the WoL wanted was to go home. Luckily someone joined him.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIV Write 2020: Tales of Starlight and Moonbeams [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906423
Kudos: 4





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIVWrite2020 Day 19: Where the Heart Is
> 
> Of course, this had the easy answer. _Home._

Usually the silence did not bother him. Usually, he welcomed the silence with wide arms. Quiet and alone to work in peace; that was all he longed for— but not now. Now, he stood at his work bench, idly carving his shears into its wood surface to drown out the silence.

A healthy mind could not survive on all the quiet, something he had come to understand. No— 

“Rua’a, dear,” the door opened, revealing Mimigi standing there with her glasses atop her head. She must have been working down on the main floor. Cooler heads prevailed between the pair in the years after the calamity. They both took care of his mother’s shop— her more often, of course— and enjoyed each other’s company and memories.

“I didn’t know you were in the shop,” he said as he put the shears down, “you’re too quiet.”

“Light feet,” she commented with a wink, “you have a visitor.”

His ears twitched, straining to pick up a sound from downstairs, but it was still quiet. “Who?” not that it mattered much— Elidibus could be at his doorstep and he would invite him in just for the company.

She ignored his question with a teasing smirk, “I sent him to your quarters. I’m going out to Amajina and Sons. I’ll be back late.” She turned on her heel and disappeared back down the stairwell.

Rua’a’s tail twitched excitedly as he abandoned his workshop and tore down the hall too desperately fast. By the grace of the Twelve he managed to somehow catch himself at the door and  _ remember to breathe  _ before he opened the door.

It took him all but a second to find Thancred already stretched out on his bed— ah, of course, the only other one he knew with feet light enough to walk past him unknowingly.

It has been too long… Rua’a was not sure where Thancred had disappeared to, but it was comforting to see he was hale and whole.

“Tataru told me you moved back home,” Thancred said as he sat up, he looked over his oddly energetic miqo’te and a small chuckle slipped from his lips, “whatever has gotten into you?”

Rua’a paused for a moment. He had no answer for Thancred. There was now such a positive flow of energy within him. His heart had finally found a chance to grieve its losses. The weight that sat ever heavy on his shoulders had finally been lifted. The Garleans were pushed from Eorzea. Nidhogg was slane. What else was left for the Warrior of Light?

Nothing but peace. And quiet.

Everything was gone,  _ and oh so quiet _ , he quite enjoyed it.

Not a word left his lips, instead he found himself slipping onto Thancred’s lap like it was all that mattered. Fingers brushed away the blond hair, laying a soft kiss onto his lover’s lips.

“I’m glad you’re home.”

  
  



End file.
